Triforce Mishaps
by thtzwhatuthink
Summary: The triforce is capable of making anything a reality, if one who can hold it wishes for such. It's power is unimaginable and limitless. However, the triforce is not human. It cannot understand empty wishes. If it hears even a joke, it does not register anything but the, "I wish," and cannot understand the context. Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword AU! PWP, Pure Lemon.


**This was originally a Zelda Skyward Sword fanfic but like a minute before publishing I realized that such a fandom is practically dead, so I converted it to an AU aka switched the names around for a much more active audience to enjoy. It was sudden and random and written in one sitting which is unusual for me. I own nothing, enjoy fuckers.**

 **This is pretty much just pure lemon, had no other purpose for writing it.**

* * *

The triforce is capable of making anything a reality, if one who can hold it wishes for such. It's power is unimaginable and limitless.

However, the triforce is not human. It cannot understand empty wishes. If it hears even a joke of, "I wish I could get laid." It does not register anything but the, "I wish," and cannot understand the context as the hero who assembled it is sitting around with a group of male knights in Skyloft. Some which may or may not be drunk. The triforce glows its holy light atop the Goddess statue on the Surface without notice as the conversation continues.

"You can get laid by any woman you desired Soul-io," one in navy blue armor exclaims after a swig of a half-full jar. "You're the hero of a legend. You just saved this entire world not even that long ago." He continues only to be cut off by another voice, "Not even just women you could probably ask _ANYONE_ male or female _, human or not_ to bend over and I bet you a silver rupee they would gleefully do it." Soul's train of thought immediately shifts to the strangle life forms he has come across. The thought of the water dragon doing anything sexual was very promptly disgusting to him.

Soul makes a face and slowly makes his way out of the circle of knights; into the night on his own as the conversation shifts. There are a lot of… _creatures_ , he has met which perhaps were friendly, others not, but all in all he definitely would _not_ fuck majority of them. Those knights included. Soul rounds a corner and returns to the academy, walking through its all too familiar doors and being met with an all too familiar face. Maka greets him, a troubled look on her face and Soul notices. He voices his observation and looks at her carefully as she replies,

"This was all very sudden, but… I have a strange urging for you. I-I'm not quite sure how to explain it to even myself but it was immediate within the hour and very strong."

"Is it pain? Is it something remnant of the goddess? Where is the feeling?"

"Oh no... it is not pain, I also don't think it is related to Hylia or anything of the past, the feeling is in a very awkward place…"

Soul cocks his head to the side as she looks away; her confusion beginning to look more like being flustered. "I would rather not show nor tell you in this hallway…" She admits while swiftly turning away and heading towards her room. Soul follows slowly behind, more concerned as she closes the door on him. He pauses outside of her door, his hand on the door knob debating if he should barge in and pester her until he asks about what is bothering her that is about him. The last thing he would want is for Maka to be in any sort of discomfort as a result of him. He takes a deep breath and silently turns the door knob.

He really should have knocked though.

The spirit maiden was undressing.

Soul made a noise out of shock and she froze as her dress fell to her feet. She was near her bed facing the wall; he could only see her from a side view and _man_ did she have a goddess figure. Links eyes slowly and carefully dragged his eyes down her body and to the floor while apologizing. She did not once move her head to look at him, but they both were positive the other had a very rosy face.

"…I-I didn't realize you were preparing for bed, again, I'm very sorry; I didn't see anything."

He was lying, but he was a hero for courage not for honesty and right now he was more afraid of her reaction than he was fighting Demise. She completely came out of the left field however as she turned to face him, still very clearly in the nude. "…Do you see now?" Soul was now the one to freeze up as his eyes snapped up to her face, locked on for a moment as she looked to her bed red-faced. His eyes slid down to stare at her chest, her stomach, and then a little farther down.

"Yeop," was all he could blurt out as his cheeks and nose went from rosy to pure red. He angled his face for is bangs to hide his eyes and he thought about the noise he just made. It's the same noise he finds himself making when he digs in holes for rupees or hearts, which at the moment he is thinking about digging in another hole nearby and it's _definitely not_ with mogma mitts. Definitely not for hearts or rupees either.

"If I am allowed to comment, Maka you're mesmerizing." Is the next thing that Soul composes, carefully constructing his sentences now since he surpassed his initial shock. Soul keeps close to the door now behind him, but takes a small step forward to see how she would react to proximity. She sits on her bed once again looking away; she then pats a spot on her bed next to him and inquires, "So um… What was your original reason for coming in here?" Soul gulps and walks over slowly, shifting his weight to sit next to her as he spoke,

"I was concerned as to what you said in the hallway and… uh," He pauses and glances sideways to her cleavage before becoming aware of his sentence, "iiiii intended to come in here and question you further until you told me what was wrong and or how to fix it." Soul concludes, realizing that he decided to sit very close to her subconsciously, their thighs touching.

"To tell you it would be incredibly embarrassing to speak of; to tell you how to fix it would also be embarrassing but you would figure out very quickly what is bothering me." She replies—Soul being hyper aware of her legs moving closer together. "Well just say the word on what I must do to fix and I will do it without question." Maka tilts her face toward the ceiling and closes her eyes while inhaling as Soul continues, "Clearly I've gone through several perils for you in the past no reason for me not to be able to do another."

That was the final convincing argument.

"To fix… you will also need to be… nude."

Soul blinks once, twice. He flings his shield and sword over his head and down onto the floor swiftly. He pulls off his shirt and mail armor very quickly and scrambles to yank off his boots. He stands and the pants slide off as he's left with a very long undershirt, the last of his garments. He's facing the same way as she is and unbeknownst to him she stares very intently at his thighs, waiting to see what's hidden under the hem of his shirt. He shakily pulls that off, making haste to keep his erection out of immediate view.

"Does this solve the problem? Or is there further instruction?" He questions nervously.

He hears her next request was to face her, and his heartbeat shot up. Nervousness really kicking in for him as he slowly turns toward her, shamefully revealing is erection. He couldn't look at her, but oh could she look at him. She was surprised by his arousal, thus deciding to ask what caused it.

"There is a beautiful woman who I would do anything for, sitting in front of me …stark naked. I uh, don't think there is any male who wouldn't be turned on… from what's before me."

She was at a loss for words. She could not fathom a verbal response; she could do nothing but sit there and stare at him in full view, mouth open. He shuffles on his feet, just as he always does when feeling awkward and idle. His arousal bounces with the movement and she stares without shame. He gains the courage to look at her face however his glance falls south and the maiden watches his arousal respond physically. Finally she musters up her reply,

"You are not the only one."

The hero catches her drift yet is too doubtful to believe this is happening. It couldn't be—he just made a joking wish about it not even an hour ago. _Wait… I made a wish, and the triforce isn't disassembled… Is this granting the empty wish…?_ He wonders, still not positive if she is implying what he thinks she is or if his mind is being run by hormones. Not even second after that thought she spreads her legs, revealing a glistening and very pink core. It was dripping and just now he noticed that she was shaking from trying to keep herself upright and composed.

"I think… I understand what is bothering you. You would like for me to help fix, ne?"

"Please, chosen hero, this is my final request." She states in a voice he wasn't sure if it was Maka or Hylia.

But he falls to his knees in front of her. He runs his hands starting from her knees to her hips, and then drags them inwards to the inside of her thighs. He rubs slowly along this section of skin, slowly inching his fingers towards her sensitive pinking flesh. His fingers don't go farther than the first folds and he parts them to see more of her. Her upper half falls backward and she slouches awkwardly not knowing what to expect. She quickly got an idea though as his head moves very closely to her legs, quickly maneuvering between them. She gasps as he licks her where she was aching for attention. A few more curious licks leave her tingly however he pauses but doesn't back away.

"Can you please rub yourself for a moment?" He inquires quietly in a low voice she has never heard.

"W-Why?" She stammers in reply.

"To find where you want my tongue."

That got her hand to provide a show very quickly and soon enough she felt his tongue push her finger aside. He reeeaally liked watching her do that, however he had a job to do and he needed to be able to get away and handle his erection quickly. Meanwhile she was in ecstasy, moaning breathily and moving her hands to have a hold in his dirty blonde hair. He licked exactly in her favorite spot to rub and he did it vigorously. It wasn't long before she began to moan—even more so as he worked up the courage to switch a finger from holding her open to teasing her entrance.

"Don't stop Soul, _pleeease_." She moans out, the first words he's heard since he nestled his face between her legs and holy shit were they seductive.

Soul picks up the pace; his other hand parting her folds shifts down to stroke his shaft. Her legs lift to over his shoulders and she tights her grip around head. He gently creates suction and pulls back to create noise with her clit. His hair was being grabbed at and she moans louder as a result. Soul could feel her legs and hips shaking whenever they flexed as he figured she was nearing climax while he flicked his tongue. His teasing finger slid into her entrance with ease, fingering her while licking for the finale. His other hand squeezed his shaft as she gave out a long moan that turned to short gasps. Her hand began to pull his head up as if to remove his tongue but being stubborn he did not oblige and kept licking furiously. Soul could feel her core throbbing around his finger, and only slowed as when he gave a single lick she twitched violently and let out a very cute noise. He really wanted to hear more of this, but his job was completed and he awaited further instruction.

He kissed where he just licked gently and pulled away slightly.

Soul kept close to her body, for one because he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin and the comfort. Two, it hid himself petting his erection. Maka was no fool though, her eye was keen and she knew he was doing something under the bed.

" _That_ was wonderful, but it isn't what I crave, Soul."

"What else do you require for comfort?"

She didn't reply. The maiden shifted to be fully on her bed and pulls Soul over onto the bed with her. He ends up sitting between her legs, which increases his arousal as he is _very_ close to her hot and soaked core. It worsens as she spreads her legs for his view, his erection standing at full attention and throbbing. She clearly sees the result of what he was doing under the bed while devouring her.

"That looks painful." She says shyly, her hand reaching down and grasping his shaft. Soul exhales sharply as he nods her head to agree with the statement, watching her hand pump slowly. He couldn't believe this was happening, Him and Maka naked and horny beyond words together on a bed. He thanks the triforce as he boldly places his hand right about her core and uses his thumb to stroke the tiny nub he just licked. She lets out a mewl and looks at him with half lidded eyes.

"Soul… I-I want this," She slides her hand up his shaft and lightly squeezes, "to rub where your thumb is." He scrambles to comply, aligning himself and pressing his pink flesh against hers. He holds his erection steady and rubs her clit slowly with the underside of his head.

"Like this?"

She nods shakily before adding, "Now go lower." He does as he's told and she repeats her request again. He was now rubbing at her entrance and using all mental strength from refraining from pushing in. He shyly mumbles about how wet she feels and she asks if he enjoys the feeling. He nods very quickly, closing his eyes as he keeps himself composed. "Tease me, please…" She asks, and he breathily asks to clarify her instruction.

"Push yourself inside me just a little and rock against me."

At this point, Soul is ecstatic on the inside. He very easily slides his head into her warmth, sighs shakily, and withdraws only to repeat the process. "Holy _shit_ …" Soul manages to say; he repeats this as her legs wrap around his ass and pull him closer to her. His length half way in and both of them are panting. "All the way in, fuck me please Soul," Maka pleads, and he pushes in and out half way a little bit longer before slowly sheathing himself fully into her. Both moan and he pulls out slightly before going as deep as he can go. He leans over her, kissing her gently as he pulls out and re-enters. She moans his name and he replies with a kiss. The pace picks up and every once in a while a kiss is replaced with a quiet gasp of her name.

Things heat up further and suddenly he pulls out and moves away, getting off the bed. The maiden gains a confused look until he grabs her hips and pulls her legs off the bed. Firmly grabbing her hips he resumes pounding her but standing, she gasps his name louder as a result. This allowed him to watch her breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts. She became even more of a sight to see as her hand slid down and she began to toy with the nub he licked and played with earlier.

Her moans escalated and she began to beg for him to not stop. She started to make the cute noises again, the ones he really liked to hear from earlier. Maka became really squirmy and his arousal slipped out as she spazzed. Soul smirked at her reaction, watching her calm down slowly before without hesitation he rolls her over. Her feet planted on the floor and he places his hand on her lower back, dragging his hand down to her upper back gently pressing the mortal goddess down to arch her back. Her bubble butt pleasantly stuck up in the air for him. He could see her sensitive flesh still throbbing faintly, and he slides the head of his erection against her folds once again before gliding in and beginning to thrust.

He asks her through gasps and moans to rub herself again and she complies as they both ready for a final release.

"Maka may I..."

"Fuck, please." She responds moaning.

He continues his thrusts and suddenly his upper half leans over to fall on her upper half, but he continues to thrust a couple more times. These were erratic and became more shallow each time until he was out completely. His arousal was dripping out of her and covered the visible pink flesh that was also throbbing for the third time today.

Soul pulled both of their bodies fully onto the bed to cuddle, after a few minutes quietly speaking, "Does that fix your discomfort goddess?" Maka nods sleepily in response.


End file.
